


《崔珉起x你》Healer

by Tigersquare



Category: NU'EST, Ren - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigersquare/pseuds/Tigersquare
Kudos: 1





	1. 傳說

好痛！

我試圖張開眼睛辨別環境，卻用盡了力氣也無法睜眼，甚至發現雙手被反綁在背後，雙腳也被捆住，整個人側躺在某個類似平台上的空間。

整個人動彈不得的躺在這裡好一陣子，記憶才慢慢回流進我的腦海裡。

那天下班回家後都要睡了，我才臨時想到實驗室的設備忘了關機。本來想著明早再去實驗室關就好，但又擔心機器過熱...於是又出了門趕到實驗室，還好器械沒事。

關機後離開實驗室之前，我聽見第三電氣室裡面好像有什麼動靜。

電氣室一般就是管整個研究機構供電的線路集中處，第一電氣室管一般供電、第二電氣室管特殊器械的緊急電源，至於第三電氣室究竟管什麼我是不太清楚，反正不關我的事，我平時也懶得去開那扇笨重又生鏽的大門。

但是一個荒廢的電線集中處傳來人走動的聲音...？

我忍不住好奇心，偷偷的靠近偷看。崔珉起？他在這裡幹嘛？崔珉起走過門邊，我連忙往後躲了躲。看著走過去的背影，我卻注意到他脫下白袍時，後頸一閃而過的刺青。

「...NU'EST？」我脫口而出。

\---------------------------------------

或許，你聽過NU'EST嗎？

那是一個殺手組織，成員有五名。擔任後勤的有MH，神級的駭客，負責駭進一切系統獲得目標資料、以及駭進安保系統確保前線的路徑。還有Aron，負責取得前線需要的各種材料，還有臥底潛伏在目標身邊，取得目標出入的情報。前線有白虎，一身怪力的他擅長近身刺殺；還有JR，擅長遠距離狙擊。

你說還有一名呢？喔，那是Ren，整個組織最神秘的成員，既可當前線，也可當後勤。看過電影絕命毒師嗎？他就是那樣的角色。負責根據需求調製各種各樣的毒劑，有瞬間致命的、也有讓目標緩速死亡的，最神的是他精準的控制力，能讓目標在指定的時間死亡，精準值以秒為單位。

你說我怎麼知道得這麼清楚？我也只是愛聽八卦、愛看都市怪談而已。這些資訊八成是從暗網那裡流傳過來的，據說他們接案的窗口也在暗網。

總之這五人的組合堪稱無敵，沒有他們殺不了的目標，只有你出不起的價碼。

其實也有人說這不過都市怪談、江湖傳言，不過我是信了。反正聽著很帥。


	2. 秘密

大學畢業後，我在朋友的朋友牽線下，面試上了這間研究機構，在裡面當研究助理。

雖是一個小小的助理，但因為是創辦人的直屬助理，因此待遇還算不錯。創辦人姓崔，名珉起。同時是中心的執行長，人也挺年輕，比我大不過三歲。長得也帥，是那種特別精緻秀氣的五官，配上那頭銀紫色的半長髮...啊，我先擦個鼻血。

雖是意淫他的人不少，不過真正能跟他相處的人不多。你沒看過他做起實驗來盯著燒杯的表情，那眼神簡直要把燒杯給鑿穿了。喔，你也沒見過他在我滴定的時候瞥了一眼叫我重做的表情，彷彿我就是實驗室裡面的一顆灰塵...啊不對，我們實驗室是無塵空間，不能有灰塵。

不過我算是隨遇而安，心理素質特別強的那種。反正他也沒為難我、沒逼我加班、薪水也都按時發，於是我也就相安無事的繼續當個小助理。

崔珉起除了做實驗，平常倒是很少叫我做別的事。雖然他感覺一天24小時約莫有20小時都會泡在實驗室的樣子。但是偶爾中心這邊要交研究報告的時候，崔珉起還是會叫我進他的辦公室。

每次進他辦公室，都會被他座位後方的透明衣櫥裡掛著的兩套衣服給嚇到。一套是...切半的酪梨，另一套我從來沒搞清楚過，看著像一顆牙齒，但我決定不要相信我的眼睛。

\------------------------------------

動彈不得的躺在這裡好一陣子，我也終於理清思緒。原來我的老闆崔珉起就是NU'EST的Ren，不過此刻比起終於見到傳說中的偶像的心空感，我比較擔心我自己。

不知道他是讓我死呢，還是讓我死呢，又或者是讓我死呢。

鐵門打開的聲音從我背後傳來，我初步判斷自己現在是在先前看到的那件秘密實驗室裡面，躺的約莫是張實驗桌。

「所以這個人怎麼辦？」背後傳來有點厚、帶點磁性的嗓音。  
「她知道了我們的秘密。為了保護Ren的身分不被洩露，這人不能留。」另一個比較低沈的聲音說道。  
「我也覺得不能留，但是沒有更好的方法嗎？Ren你不能調個讓她失憶的藥？」一個帶有一點奶音的聲音提問。  
「不行。」崔珉起...現在應該叫他Ren了，非常冷靜的回道。也是，他是絕命毒師，不是神奇魔法師...刪除記憶這種事情現今科技還是辦不到的。  
「可惜了，這麼年輕的女孩。」另一道溫潤的聲音說道，接著是一隻軟軟的手掌覆在我緊閉的眼皮上。

左手臂感受到一陣冰冷，接著被針扎破的觸感讓我徹底的恐懼了。

我不想死。


	3. 同居

這是天堂嗎？

我驚嚇的起身，發現自己正坐在一張加大雙人床上。身上蓋著暖暖的羽絨被，窗外和煦的陽光透進來照在身上，是天堂無誤了。

......可是崔珉起怎麼也在這？

只見他趴在床邊的面容，陽光下輕輕抖動的睫毛、白皙的皮膚、高挺的鼻樑...還有臉頰上那顆彷彿沾上了餅乾屑的痣！！媽呀，我想尖叫了。

於是我真的尖叫了。

被尖叫聲驚醒的崔珉起急忙捂住我的嘴，「別叫！我沒有要殺你！」他驚慌的表情我倒是第一次見。「沒有要殺我為什麼要綁我！為什麼要往我身體裡注射！」我縮到床的最角落，發現身上一絲不掛，連忙拿被子將自己捂得嚴實了，戒慎恐懼的看著他漂亮的眼睛。  
「那個...我是真的不打算殺你，但是你知道了我們的秘密也留不得。」聽到這裡，我開始往窗戶的方向挪動，儘管我心裡清楚，從這種高樓的窗戶跳出去我也絕對活不了。  
「我真的沒有要殺你！可是你得在我這裡躲一陣子，等他們忘了這回事之後，我會讓你換個身分離開這裡。」

......嗯？他沒有要殺我？

「又沒人付錢買你的命，我幹嘛要殺你？」像是要取得我的信任一般，崔珉起輕鬆地一笑。

我擦了一下鼻子。嗯，鼻血。

真是夠了！我為什麼要意淫一個想殺我的人啊！

「啊，我去太平間找了個身型差不多的屍體，把你的衣服換上去了。我得讓他們相信你已經死了。」大概是看我一直拿棉被包緊緊，崔珉起才恍然大悟的解釋。

「你還是不相信我嗎？」看我依舊縮在原地不動，崔珉起的表情有點為難，也有點委屈。

不是啊！你不拿衣服給我我是要怎麼出去！

\--------------------------------------

於是我與崔珉起正式達成協議，以秘密同居人的身分入住他家。不出門不見人。需要的日用品跟食材寫成清單，崔珉起會負責出門買。

做為報答，我負責打掃家裡和煮飯。崔珉起為了保護我，辭了打掃家裡的那位阿姨，我怎麼也得幫忙一下。反正我整天關在家裡閒著沒事。

至於煮飯...你該看看我醒來那天崔珉起遞給我墊胃的那碗泡麵。我差點以為他還是想殺我！！

哪有人在鮮蝦魚板麵裡面放草莓味冰淇淋的啊！！！

上面還飄著意義不明的羅勒葉。

於是從此以後這間屋子的廚房就由我接管了，三餐都由我親自準備，免得崔珉起再端出一碗飄出墨綠色煙霧的「食物」。

說來奇怪，自從我接管廚房之後，一天24小時有20小時都泡在實驗室的崔珉起開始會準時回家吃我煮的晚餐，還有會在家吃完早餐才出門。

敢情他是因為家裡沒有能吃的食物所以乾脆都待在實驗室？

崔珉起是典型的韓食主義者。身為米的民族，他三餐都要吃飯。早餐倒好處理，給他一小盒醃紫蘇葉和煎火腿就能打發他；至於每天晚餐都得變花樣這件事倒真的讓我有點困擾。

於是在他看出我真的變不出花樣的那天，崔珉起提議訂炸雞來吃。

「其實你不用特別費心思變花樣，」崔珉起遞了一隻雞腿給我，「你知道的，我對食物的接受度很高。」

...我知道，看你煮的那些東西就知道了。

於是我開始實施一種...看他覺得哪樣食物好吃就連續煮到他喊膩為止的計畫。沒想到他還挺樂在其中。後來才知道，他的食性就是一直吃某樣特定東西直到膩了為止那種。

喔還有，住在一起才發現，崔珉起這人跟我印象中那種科學狂人的樣子其實相去甚遠。應該說是撇開實驗室裡那種嚴肅謹慎又精準的樣子不談，這人簡直傻得可以。

這傢伙上次想泡澡，放水放了半天都接不滿。他一臉無奈的跟我抱怨後我靈機一動的進他浴室檢查，發現浴缸的塞子根本沒塞好。

還有那次他半夜肚子餓想吃宵夜，泡了泡麵後又想著邊睡邊吃。於是他決定坐在床上吃。

結果整碗打翻在床上。

隔天打掃的我簡直氣到發抖...

於是這位頂尖殺手遭遇了人生第一次被掃帚追打的經歷。


	4. 夢魘

這天崔珉起跟朋友出去喝酒，預告了不回來吃晚餐。我樂得輕鬆，給自己隨興的製造了一點拌飯便配著浪漫醫生金師傅下飯。

有時我也覺得我好像被崔珉起的詭異屬性給同化了，看著劇裡血淋淋的場面居然能面不改色的吃飯。還吃得津津有味。

沒想到回來的崔珉起醉到連路都走不穩，我連忙扶著他進了臥室之後便默默收拾了去睡覺。然而在睡夢中隱約聽到一種...詭異的水聲。

於是我半夢半醒的循著水聲來到了...崔珉起的臥室。水已經開始沿著浴室門縫漫進臥室了，我只好趕緊打開浴室門看看崔珉起到底在搞什麼鬼。結果我看到一隻抱著翻倒的馬桶睡著的崔珉起，以及馬桶原本應該安座的窟窿。

我現在知道水是從哪裡來的了。

崔珉起你個混蛋！！！

我只好費盡力氣把崔珉起拖去房間的扶手椅坐好，然後想辦法找人處理那個被拔起來的馬桶。我打開崔珉起的手機，在通訊錄裡找到了命名為「水電工」的號碼，打電話通知了馬桶被拔起來的狀況。對方大概也是第一次聽到馬桶被「拔」起來這種事，也是有些堂皇。

終於門鈴響了，我才想起自己不能見人，緊急戴了口罩才開門。「咦？」來人看著我愣了一下。嗯？這個有點厚又有點磁性的聲音好像在哪聽過...？搭配上那個壯碩的身材和能認出我這件事，我好像知道了什麼。

白虎。

「崔珉起自己說沒有要殺我的！」我連忙雙手舉高投降。雖然白虎絕對擁有三百種方法能在兩秒內滅了我。「崔珉起什麼時候有女人了...怎麼沒跟我說。」白虎好像沒聽懂我的話，轉頭進了臥室查看崔珉起的狀況。

確認崔珉起只是醉到不省人事之後，白虎便打電話給真的水電工處理這個被拔掉的馬桶跟漏水的問題，沒有多過問我的事。

...敢情這個頂尖殺手組織全是傻？

\--------------------------------------

日子一天天過去，我也算是漸漸適應了寄人籬下的生活。

我偶爾能從崔珉起回家的狀態判斷他究竟是單純的從實驗室下班回家，或是剛執行任務完回家。

像今天，顯然就是個剛執行完任務回家的狀態。

今天的任務顯然比以往的更為艱鉅，看他回來那個凝重的表情就知道了。雖然我不認同他的職業，但畢竟事不關己，我也不好置喙。平常他執行完任務回來就是直接去睡覺，通常我默默的避開倒也相安無事。

只是今天他卻異常低落的倒在客廳。這讓我突然覺得不該拋下他一個人進房間。於是我泡了一杯茶遞給他，在他身旁坐下。不知過了多精，崔珉起才終於開口：「任務成功了，」他深吸一口氣，「只是到目標死亡了我才發現，她有個出生未足月的兒子。」

我喝茶的動作停頓了一下，這什麼駭人聽聞的慘案！！

「可是我不能管他。我離開的時候他好像意識到了什麼，不停的哭。」崔珉起將臉埋進掌心，那雙手精緻秀氣得不像科學家，反而更像是音樂家。

當我意識過來的時候，他的左手已經被我握在手裡了。崔珉起驚訝的看著我，卻拉住了我連忙想抽走的手。「十分鐘，就這樣待著十分鐘就好。」

這是我第一次感受到身為一個頂尖殺手的崔珉起，也有那麼多的糾結與無奈。

這天深夜，我被對門房裡傳來的呻吟聲吵醒。半夢半醒的走進崔珉起房間，才發現他根本還在床上睡著。崔珉起似乎是做了惡夢，冒著冷汗還不斷的夢囈。我伸手一探才發現他的額頭燙得嚇人。

於是我緊急找來了退燒藥跟濕毛巾，無奈崔珉起彷彿有著殺手的本能，即便在意識不清的情況下也絕對不開口吃東西。我只好用最土的方式給他退燒...裝了冰袋給他墊在枕下，接著拿濕毛巾給崔珉起擦拭臉頰跟頸部。

接著我面臨了人生最大的難題。要給他降溫最好得將他身上的衣服脫到越輕薄越好，但是...我很認真的覺得我脫他衣服的舉動簡直像極了變態。

冷靜...這是必要措施，我很正直沒有碰到不該碰的地方...阿西，又流鼻血了。


	5. 新生

嗯...我只打算趴著睡五分鐘的，怎麼天就這麼亮了？

看著沐浴在晨光中的崔珉起，臉色雖然有些蒼白但是至少還算平和。伸手探了探額頭，總算是退燒了。正當我起身打算去廚房弄點好消化的東西時，我才發現一手被崔珉起緊緊抓著。別看他身材瘦削，力氣還挺大的！我試著抽回手，卻被他抓得更緊，握得我有些生疼。

嘶...我痛得倒抽了一口氣，才終於吵醒了睡著的崔珉起。

「啊...你昨晚在發燒所以我才進來的。衣服也是，為了給你退燒才脫的...你也把我扒光過一次，我們這算扯平了吧？」我批哩啪啦的講了一堆話，也不知道剛醒的崔珉起聽懂了多少。只是他看著我的眼神有點複雜，我不確定我看懂了多少，只好藉口給他煮飯溜去廚房。

躲進廚房離開了崔珉起的視線，我的腦袋仍然亂成一團。手裡還留著崔珉起掌心的溫度，剛退燒的他手掌還有些熱，剛才的眼神跟平常都不一樣，像是想求著我留下來、像是有什麼話欲言又止，也像是讓我看見他脆弱的一面讓他很尷尬。

於是在我專心回想崔珉起剛才的表情同時，我把鍋裡的粥燒焦了。

崔珉起好像真的燒壞了腦袋，聞到焦味的他走進廚房，居然就這麼環著我的脖子掛在我背後。聞著他身上略帶一點皂感的橙花香氣，我整個人都懵了。完了，崔珉起燒壞了腦子，連帶著我的心臟也不好使。

晚上回房睡覺前，崔珉起居然拉著我的手，問我能不能在他房裡陪著他，直到他睡著。

真是要瘋了！他那雙杏仁眼和深黑的瞳仁水汪汪的，簡直像漩渦一樣差點把我整個魂都吸走了！我連忙別開他的視線，卻依舊能感受到他的眼睛盯著我，火辣辣的彷彿能將我腦袋燒出一個洞。但是在他的央求下，我也不真的捨得拒絕他。

嗯，我只是擔心他又做惡夢，我又得通宵照顧他而已。我很冷靜，陪睡就陪睡吧，反正不是你想的那種陪睡。

睡著的崔珉起抓著我的手，這雙白皙而修長的大手隱約的摩挲著我的掌心，有點癢，我卻想起他軟聲問我能不能陪著他的樣子，不捨得抽回手。

\--------------------------------------------

住進崔珉起家裡的條件是讓我隱居一段時間後，他會替我換個身分讓我離開。如今時候到了。

我打開崔珉起遞給我的紙袋，裡面是一本藍色護照、寫著基本資料的小冊子、幾張身分證件、一份房產證明。「從今天起，你就是澳洲公民了。我替你訂了下週的機票，我送你去機場。」崔珉起雖然嘴角帶著笑容，我卻不覺得他是真的在笑。

我在深夜的檯燈下仔細閱讀這些資料，盡可能的記牢。可是我並沒有最初以為的那種期待。一開始入住在這裡時，我的確天天都盼著離開，數著日子等著離開的那天。

但是我可能習慣了這間房子的暖木地板。

也習慣了在暖黃色燈光下跟崔珉起搶炸雞腿的日子。

在這個新鮮人普遍低薪又過勞的社會，崔珉起給了我第一份待遇不錯、而且幾乎不加班的工作。在他的夥伴們一致決定要殺了我的時候，崔珉起決定留我一命、把我藏進他家、再給我一個新生活。為了怕我在家無聊，崔珉起特地買了整組全新的電腦、附帶的把家裡網路升到最高速，說是我可以幫他練練絕地求生。在我生理期半夜痛得在床上打滾時，崔珉起急忙遞了止痛藥和溫水給我；為了逗我開心還特地在凌晨兩點這種時候殺去飯捲天國給我買地瓜起司豬排飯。還有這張房產證明，崔珉起大可以給我搞個身分然後將我踢出門不管不顧，但他給我買了棟房子，讓我去到澳洲能有個落腳處。

我不知道這是不是斯德哥爾摩症候群，畢竟崔珉起從來不打算害我。可是我知道我不想離開他，即便我必須得走。

很快的到了出國那天，崔珉起陪我掛完行李後轉頭，來了一行四個人。看見白虎我就大概猜得到他們是誰了。我看他們不像想對我不利的樣子，但是崔珉起不動聲色把我藏進他背後的動作卻讓我心臟咯噔一下。

「珉起啊你真的以為我們都不知道嗎？我可是一直等著你說實話呢。」開口那人是個方下巴，笑起來嘴角有兩個不太明顯的梨渦。「我一開始就發現火化的那具屍體死亡日期不對。」有著狐狸眼和溫潤嗓音的那位推了推眼鏡，可能是MH。「加上我說崔珉起家裡藏了一個女人之後大家就更確定了。」白虎笑了，像是濟州島那個石頭爺爺。

「你以為護照這麼好搞？那可是我替你弄來的。」一個濃眉帥哥笑了。「你決定送她出國我們只好幫你一把了。學歷我也搞定了，同樣的專攻，更好的學校。」MH遞來一份畢業證書，連認證都搞定了。

「謝謝。」我不知道還能說什麼，從崔珉起背後探出半顆頭對他們點了點頭。

於是NU'EST五人陪著我走到了安檢門口，四人刻意退了幾步，讓崔珉起送我出關。在我準備轉身時，崔珉起拉住了我的手。這次，我好像看懂了那從來沒看懂的眼神。

他不捨得我走。

我擦了一下臉，是眼淚。

「到那邊要好好生活，才不枉費我們費盡心思給你弄的新身分。」他第一次將我拉入懷裡，輕輕拍著我的背。「你要記得吃飯！自己煮不好就叫外賣！不要老是吃那種詭異又不健康的食物！」我吸了吸鼻子，沒預料到原來我的語氣有些哽咽。

「我就不說再見了，你見到我通常不是好事。」揉著我的髮頂，崔珉起的語氣帶著笑意，我靠著他的胸膛卻看不見他是不是在笑。

「保重。」


	6. 重逢

在澳洲的生活一轉眼也過了兩年，託崔珉起的福，我有了安身之處（而且還相當寬敞舒適）、有了MH給我的學歷，也順利找到了工作。

生活算是步上了軌道，除了偶爾我會買了一份炸雞，發現一個人吃不完；或是去了亞超會本能的買盒醃紫蘇葉，回家才想起我根本不吃這東西。

喔還有，在街頭看見銀紫色頭髮的人心臟會猛的抽動，即便我知道不可能是他。而且崔珉起搞不好早就換了髮色。

不知道他過得好不好。沒人照顧他吃飯，他說不定每天靠地獄料理過活。生病時沒人照顧他，可不能燒壞了腦子啊！他已經夠傻了！沒人握著他的手，不曉得他睡得好不好。

站在對街的那人，隱約有點熟悉。只是街道寬加上我下班時拿掉了眼鏡，對街那人的樣貌我看不清，淺意識裡卻將這身影跟記憶中的崔珉起重疊在一起。

待那人走近，白皙的肌膚、小得不可思議的鵝蛋臉、高挺秀氣的鼻樑、杏仁型的大眼和深黑的瞳仁、唇形明顯的櫻桃小嘴，和左臉頰上那顆彷彿沾上餅乾屑一般的痣！！

崔珉起。

眼淚不爭氣的往下掉，我以為崔珉起已經淡出我的人生，成為我記憶的一角。我以為他不再左右我的情緒。

一雙修長柔軟的大手捧著我的臉頰，小心的擦掉我臉上的淚痕。「好久不見。」崔珉起將我擁入懷裡，他的鎖骨硌得我腦門有些疼。「雖然說好了不見，可是我真的好想你。」

「那你要來我家吃碗泡麵嗎？不放草莓冰淇淋的。」

\------------------------------------------

「你有套嗎？」崔珉起咬著我的上唇低聲問道。「有是有，難道我說沒有你就不做了嗎？」我翻了個白眼。「沒有的話就買了再回來做。」崔珉起一手掩著嘴輕笑，抬眼看著我，「這些年你真的膽子肥了，如今都敢跟我頂嘴了。」

「你現在又不是我老闆。」我再度勾下他的脖子，在他耳垂上咬了一口。「說得也是。那你想怎麼做？」崔珉起將手伸到我背後，解開了內衣扣環。「...隨你高興？」這種問題我才不知道要怎麼回答呢！

「這可是你說的。」崔珉起攔腰將我抱起，放在沙發上。

「為什麼不去房間？」我一邊解開他的襯衫一邊問道。「你這個潔癖不洗澡不碰床的，這點我還是記得的。」

他抓著我的腳踝靠在他肩上，貫穿我的動作兇猛得讓人很難將這種力道跟他瘦削的身材聯想在一起。他逐漸加快了抽插的速度，將我的呻吟聲撞得支離破碎。

「啊...珉起你...慢點啊」我連話都說不完整了，只能摟著他的脖子，把臉埋進他的胸膛。他停下了動作，吻細密的沿著額頭、眼角、臉頰，最後落在唇上。「是你自己說隨我高興的。」吸著我的舌頭，崔珉起口齒不清的說。隨即狠狠撞了一下，宣告round 2開始。

他將我翻過身，從背後進入。他沒讓我支起身，只是像疊羅漢那樣的壓在我背上，整個人貼著我的背抱著我做。他雙手握上了我的胸，肆意的揉捏著我的兩顆肉球。下身的麻癢往上竄流，我不太適應的求他放過我：「嗯不要...別捏啊...」他停下了手上的動作，帶著溫熱喘息的聲音卻靠在我耳邊：「你確定？」耳邊傳來的熱氣讓我瞬間酥麻得不行，但是少了崔珉起的手，胸口突然有些冷。於是我默默又將崔珉起的一雙手拉回胸前，「我後悔了，你捏吧...」「嘴上說著不要，身體倒是挺誠實。」崔珉起一個壞笑，靠在耳邊的喘息讓我有些癢。

崔珉起這人簡直壞透了，我的腿都沒力氣了，他居然又拉著我跨坐在他身上。「珉起啊...我真的不行了...」崔珉起將我拉進懷裡，雙手握著我的腰，「沒關係，我動就好。」說著，又再度把我撞得全身酥麻。

做完後他抱著已經腿軟的我去浴室清洗，順便又再要了我一輪之後才終於跟我倒回床上。在崔珉起幫我吹頭髮的時候我已經睏得眼睛都張不開了。「不是說不會再見了嗎，說好的新身分呢？」雖然很想睡但還是忍不住嘴他兩句。  
「因為實在太想你了所以忍不住來找你了。」說完，崔珉起又在我額頭上吧唧一口。

「那在你新身分上加一項，當崔珉起的老婆如何？」崔珉起關掉了吹風機，從背後摟著我，下巴靠在我的頭頂。

「不當我老婆的話，我只好給你喝愛情靈藥了。」

「你個壞蛋，你才沒有那種東西。」我笑了，「不過，即便你沒有愛情靈藥，我還是想當你老婆。」

「你下次再把馬桶拔掉，你就給我睡浴室。」

「遵命，老婆大人。」

-Fin-


	7. 番外 崔珉起

你是第一個在他手下待超過三個月的人。

崔珉起也搞不清楚究竟為什麼，過往那些助手總是待不久就離職。喔，還有一部分是被他辭退的，因為他們跟不上他的步調。

總之你雖是個菜鳥，但因為反應很快，跟崔珉起共事倒是相當順利。他甚至動過一個念頭，想讓你進秘密實驗室。只是因為太冒險了而放棄。

也因為他惜才，所以在你發現了他的秘密，照理應該滅口的時候，決定留你一命。

崔珉起絕對不會承認，在那夜替你換下衣服的時候，身上居然起了反應。不是的不是的，他只是太緊張了所以這樣的。你那個乾巴巴的小身板，怎麼可能有吸引力呢。

崔珉起沒想到你會決定接管他的廚房，但吃晚餐成為了他回家的理由。他開始每天期待坐在那張一人坐太空虛，兩人坐則剛好的餐桌，吃你的厭世料理。你雖是一臉厭世煮的晚餐，比起崔珉起自己製造的地獄料理簡直是珍饈佳餚。

那天崔珉起做了一個夢。他在海裡溺水了。在水裡載浮載沉的時候，一雙有力的手從背後抱住了他，將他拖上了岸。他在半夢半醒間看見了一個清瘦的背影，細軟的半長髮隨意的散在肩後，有點像你。

那天崔珉起執行任務時，又遇上了他最怕的狀況。他明明不接有小孩的活，成員們都知道的。但是這次目標將孩子藏得很好，崔珉起也怪不了他們。

過了這麼多年都忘不了的陰影，果然又成了夜晚糾纏著他不放的惡夢。

那年崔珉起還是個小小的胸腔外科，秉持著在鬼門關口與死神搶人的精神，待在急診室值班。那個送進來的孩子，哭鬧著喊著頭疼，於是崔珉起讓他掛上了綠色手環，等著內科看診。

崔珉起沒想到，那孩子竟是急症的心肌梗塞。

孩子就這麼在等待看診時失去意識，接著上來的CPR和體外電擊都沒能救回他。

崔珉起就這麼任著孩子的母親揪著領子哭倒在地，接著被追究責任，在懲戒委員會上難辭其咎，離開了醫師這條路。

既然不能與死神為敵，那麼自己成為死神如何呢？那人向崔珉起提議。崔珉起沒預料到這句話會從那個笑得像個天使的方下巴嘴裡吐出，也沒意識到自己點了頭。

也許，他只是死神身邊的一個叛徒。

雖然幹著殺人的勾當，他卻出於本意的希望每個經過他手的目標，都能以最少痛苦的方式死亡。

他的規矩成員們清楚，不接涉及孩子的生意。因為他只要遇上孩子，就總被那段回憶糾纏著。像是神在問他的罪，為什麼沒救活那孩子。

那夜再度找上他的惡夢，在孩子母親抓著他的領子哭喊著為什麼不救人的時候，有一雙手撫上他的額頭，像是在告訴他這不是他的錯。那雙微涼卻柔軟的手，讓這夜的惡夢不再難熬。

醒來時發現自己握著的是你的手，崔珉起終於意識到自己已習慣你的存在。回家的理由不是因為有飯吃，而是因為有你在。因為有你在，這間屋子的暖黃色燈光才真的給他一種家的感覺。否則裝潢得再溫馨，一間空落落的屋子還比不上那間冰冷的實驗室。好歹機器運作的聲音和藥劑啵啵冒泡滴答作響的聲音讓他不那麼孤單。

可是你終究得走，即便崔珉起再也不願意放開你。

崔珉起看著你站在廚房的背影，溫柔如水。如水般溫柔的包容他，也如水般稍縱即逝、抓也抓不住。

崔珉起試圖抱著你，透過你的體溫和身上軟軟的香氣，確認你的存在。可你像是沒有意識到他的心悸，逕自轉身溜出了他的臂彎。

終於到了不得不送你離開的那天。看著你不甚開心的樣子，崔珉起心裡竟有一種荒唐的期待。期待你留下來。

直到你在機場抱著他落淚，崔珉起才終於知道原來你不願離開他。原來你也喜歡他，就跟他喜歡你一樣。

但是一切都晚了。

你不知道的是，從你入住他家開始，崔珉起又再度進入無限的找助理、炒掉助理、再找新助理的模式。後來甚至是Aron暫時來幫忙。

你沒看見的是，自從你離開，崔珉起把他家附近外賣都吃了個遍。當他終於吃外賣吃到想吐，便請了家政阿姨替他煮飯。但他總覺得阿姨煮的晚餐沒味道，於是換了個主廚。明明是主廚料理，卻還是沒有味道。

後來他才知道，那些晚餐不是沒有味道，而是沒有你的味道。正確來說，是沒有你在身邊，吃什麼都索然無味。

那天崔珉起去水原開了個會議，興致勃勃的買了一份水原排骨炸雞回到家，才想起如今已經沒有人跟他搶雞腿了。

崔珉起吃完了炸雞，獨留了兩支完整的雞腿。像是在告訴你，他不跟你搶雞腿了，拜託你回來。

在空盪的屋子裡呆坐了一夜，崔珉起知道自己該做什麼了。

於是他訂了最近一班往雪梨的飛機，只帶著護照和信用卡便出了門。他只打算遠遠的看你一眼，知道你過得好，他就能安心回去。

沒想到你居然在他面前落了淚。看見你哭，崔珉起便揪緊了心，忍不住的擁抱了你。

那晚，抱著伏在他身上的你，崔珉起有了新的想法。就這樣用新的身分和他在一起怎麼樣？再也不分離的那種。於是他幫你吹著頭髮，狀似不經意的提起。

崔珉起從背後抱著你，因為他害怕你拒絕。

幸好，他不需要什麼愛情靈藥。

-fin-


End file.
